


confessions in the locker room

by myrnin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, agender akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi decides to tell Bokuto that they're agender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions in the locker room

Akaashi could feel Bokuto staring at them but they couldn't bring themselves to look up, so they just kept their eyes trained on the locker door before them. The silence was suffocating to the point where they weren't sure if they should just run away or keep waiting for the spiker's reaction. After a few more seconds, Akaashi raised their head to meet Bokuto's gaze and they were met with a rather confused expression. The boy's head was cocked to the side and his mouth was hanging slightly open as if his brain was still processing the information.

"Bokuto-san, if you do not intend on giving me a response, I'd like to go home now," the setter managed to mantain a neutral expression but they couldn't keep their voice from wavering. They knew that telling this to Bokuto would be risky - they had calculated the pros and cons of their decision many times before finally deciding on coming out to their boyfriend. What they hadn’t expected though was that their boyfriend wouldn’t even give them a response or a reaction and instead just kept staring at them as if they had just said something in a foreign language. Fortunately, after a few moments, something seemed to click inside Bokuto’s brain and he did something that lifted all the weight off of Akaashi’s heart. He smiled as wide as he could and opened his arms for a hug. The setter blinked rapidly a few times and even though they hadn’t even moved, they could feel themselves being swept up into Bokuto’s arms.

“You could have told me sooner Akaashi! I’ll love you no matter what your gender is!” the captain practically shouted into their ear which did cause them to wince slightly but instead of wriggling out of the hug, they just snaked their arms around his neck and broke into a full out grin. They stayed like that for a while but after a moment Bokuto declared that his arms hurt and decided to put them down before he strained a muscle. Right after that the setter managed to reduce their grin to a small smile and picked up their bag while waiting for their boyfriend to get his things so they could walk home together. However, there was one small thing that bugged them.

“Bokuto-san... Why did you stay silent for so long after I told you?” they asked, cocking their head to the side. The question caused Bokuto to smile sheepishly and blush a little as if he was embarassed (Akaashi tried to memorize the expression since that was most likely the first and only time they would see their captain express embarassment).

“Well, to be honest, I kind of forgot what agender meant... I remembered that Kuroo had told me about it once but it sort of slipped my mind and I was trying to recall how he explained it but I just couldn’t you know? So I had to figure it out on my own and that took me some time but I was trying really hard!” Bokuto fumbled through his response, looking progressively more distressed with every word that left his mouth but he still finished the sentence with a grin and a thumbs up. His response caused Akaashi to raise their brow while biting their lip to try and stifle a laugh.

“Okay Bokuto-san. I... thank you,” the setter mumbled, lowering their gaze and quickly taking a step forward to capture their lips in a short kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is blitzstones.tumblr.com feel free to message me and talk about bokuaka or send me prompts for whichever haikyuu pairing u want!!


End file.
